


What If

by zhmoonlit



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhmoonlit/pseuds/zhmoonlit
Summary: 刺杀行动撤退时，如果未及逃走被捕的不是Rubio，而是Bill...





	What If

“Bill，”Arthur趴在墙上喊他，“抓住我的手！”  
纷乱的脚步声正迅速接近巷口，Bill仰起头，看见的是将大半身体都探到墙外、正竭力伸长手臂等待着的Arthur。  
那是他的王，也是预言中英格兰命定的君主。  
血从他捂着伤口的指缝间不停地涌出来，Bill很清楚，自己已经不可能跃过那堵墙了。  
脚步声更近了，Bill攥紧手里的剑柄，在奔逃的过程中他一直紧紧抓着它，生怕落下——至于他的长弓，在之前与黑甲兵的一次短暂遭遇战中已经遗失了。  
他的手指最后一次留恋地抚过锋锐的剑锋，那是先王册封他为骑士时赐予他的佩剑，然而在过去的十几年中，他几乎不再佩剑，更少有机会真正使用它。  
他将它抛向自己的同伴。  
Bedivere接住了它，长久以来并肩作战的默契让他瞬间明白了Bill的用意。  
如果再也无法回家，那么至少，Bill希望Bedivere能带走他的一部分，别让他彻底腐烂在阴暗的地牢里。  
Bill不再理会血流不止的伤口，他将沾满鲜血的手按在胸口，另一只手背到身后，接着后退半步，弯腰低头，以一个标准的动作向他的王致以敬意。  
他的脸上沾满尘土，衣服被血色浸染，偏偏他的举止从容又优雅，一瞬间仿佛旧日重临。  
“Bill！”  
Arthur似乎预感到了什么，这一次他的声音里几乎带上了恐慌。  
如果不是Percival在他身后紧紧抓住他，他几乎就要从墙上跌落。  
Bill强迫自己无视Arthur焦灼的神情，他转过身，信手从地上捡起一把骑士剑作为武器。  
长剑原先的主人已经死去了，尸体倒卧在地，脖颈旁是一滩暗红的血渍，像是某种预示。  
闪着寒光的剑刃将Bill的脸色映得越发惨白，他看到了最先冲到巷口的黑甲兵。  
Bill咬紧牙，举起了剑。  
他没有再回头。  
站在墙头的Bedivere拉弓搭箭，希望尽可能为他减轻一些压力。  
羽箭从Bill身侧飞过，射中一名黑甲兵，然而更多的黑甲兵赶到了。  
Arthur被Percival拉扯着向后退去，Arthur奋力挣扎，试图回去救Bill。  
Bedivere射出了最后一支箭，他扔掉弓，一把抓住Arthur的领口，将他扯到自己面前，“想想他为什么这么做，好好想想。”  
“我们无法为他做更多了，Arthur，我们必须撤退。”Percival 的手仍旧拽着Arthur的胳膊，惟恐自己一个没拉住让Arthur真的跳下去。  
越来越多的黑甲兵如同涨起的黑色潮水，他们吞没了Bill。  
Bedivere把Bill的剑塞进Arthur怀里。  
Arthur愣了一下，他最后望了一眼巷口，黑甲兵正向他们的方向跑来，他看不见Bill。  
抿紧嘴唇，Arthur将剑背到身后，与他的断钢剑靠在一起。  
他转身跳过街巷，落进George的院子里。  
Bill的剑还在他身后，Bill却不在了。

小船沿着蜿蜒的水道渐渐远离了城市，Arthur扭头望去，透过浓雾依然清晰可见的火光映红了夜空。  
Wet Stick将Blue揽在怀里，轻轻拍着他的肩膀。  
Arthur将两把剑紧紧抱在怀里，他的金发垂落下来，没人能看清他此刻的表情。  
返回的旅途始终被沉默所笼罩，每个人只顾骑马赶路，队伍里没人闲聊，也没有笑声。  
Arthur的情况更糟糕，他反复在梦境中一遍遍经历同样的失去，他的父母、Lucy、Back Lack，以及Bill……  
那些无畏的神情、坚定的眼神，那些火光与利剑、微笑与亲吻、血与泪，在他的梦里交织成一片。  
他将断钢剑抛下悬崖，试图放弃，然而湖中仙女追上他，将那把王者之剑向他双手奉上。  
Arthur开始明白，这是他既定的命运，必须背负的责任。  
他想起Bill，他们相处的时间严格来说并不长，可Bill看着他的眼神总是很柔和。  
在某些时刻里，那令他想起自己的父亲，不是最后时刻的那个，而是模糊记忆里，会对他笑、亲吻他的额头，会抱起他揉乱他头发的那个父亲。  
事实上，Bill也的确做过，在他从黑暗之地回来的那个夜晚。  
那次，Bill以为他睡着了，他走到床边，沉默地注视着他。  
在Arthur快要忍不住睁开眼睛的时候，弓箭手往日持弓搭箭的手指穿过他的头发，在伤口周围徘徊了一会儿，接着Arthur感觉到了缓慢迫近的呼吸，以及落在纱布上的轻微重量。  
他觉得那应该是一个吻。  
Arthur握住了湖中仙女递给他的剑。  
它带来的也不全是坏事，它将他带去了Bill的身边，或者说，它将Bill带给了他。  
从他拔出断钢剑的那一刻起，一切就已注定了。  
隔天，Bedivere原本留在城中观察局势发展的人赶上了他们的队伍。  
他不是来找Arthur，而是来找Bedivere，有鉴于Vortigern张贴于城中各处的布告皆是以“敬告Bedivere爵士”起篇。  
Vortigern要求Bedivere交出Arthur以及断钢剑，限期两天，不然就将以最残酷的方式当众处死Bill，而他相信Bedivere不会乐于知道这个方法究竟是什么的。  
一时间，队伍里没人说话。  
Arthur看着Bedivere坐在一截倒卧于地的腐朽断木上，树木的生命在许久以前就已走到尽头，经历不知几番春秋以后，终于只余这米长的残躯作为曾经存在的明证。  
Bedivere坐在上面，仿佛瞬间与它一同老去，他的肩膀垮塌下来，以往总是洋溢着活力的眼神黯淡下来，恍似眨眼间老去好几岁。  
Arthur第一次真正意识到了Bedivere的年龄，他在他出生以前就被他的父亲册封为骑士，Bedivere早已不再年轻了，他与Arthur不同，他曾眼睁睁地看着所爱的一切毁灭，并在这么多年里，无一刻或忘。  
“把我的剑带去。”Arthur打破了沉默，他将断钢剑从马鞍上解下来。  
Bedivere抬起头，茫然地看向Arthur，“什么？”  
“帮我把剑带给Vortigern，”Arthur将剑递向Bedivere，“我回去找一次Mage，接着会在期限前赶去王城。”  
Bedivere没接话。  
“问题总是要当面解决的，”Arthur大笑起来，眼神闪闪发亮，“我们能搞定的。”

当一切尘埃落定，Arthur在地牢里找到了狼狈不堪的Bill，鲜血淋漓，昏迷不醒，却的的确确是活着的。  
Bedivere很快找到了钥匙，打开了吊住Bill的镣铐。  
熟悉的重量落到Arthur怀里，微弱断续的呼吸吹拂过他的脖颈。  
Arthur不敢用力，他以一种前所未有的小心谨慎收拢了这个拥抱，Bill的体温偎贴着他。  
那颗在半空摇荡的心终于落了地。  
这段时间以来的第一次，Arthur开始期待未来。  
终究，就像一句老话说的那样，一切都会好起来的。

END


End file.
